Mine
by Sweetdew
Summary: Sasha goes and has dinner with Connie and his family


Sasha munched at the beautifully presented food that was spread on the table before her, she cared little about those around her, simply eating her fill.

Raising her brown eyes up she glances around at the grassy landscape, the Springer family had a large farm on the other side of the building, but here was nothing but green grass and hills all the way to the wall.

She had half wondered why they set up a large table outside but seeing the pleasant view of green against blue sky she was starting to understand. However she cared little for this as it was one of the less stranger things happening around her.

Connie, his father and his mother ate slowly, unblinking at her behaver. There was also Connie's aunt and uncle with their son slowly eating, theses however there staring at her.

They calmly and carefully chewed they food, unlike her who swallows her food only after three bites in, eating as if it was her last meal. Sasha brings her eyes back to the food and reaching for another piece of pork and shoved it into her mouth, barely tasting it before it went down, she then shoves in some root vegetable and turned her eyes towards the bright lamps surrounded them as they ate.

Connie had explained these lamps there made after the fall of the outer wall, something to do with protection and wandering souls.

This surprised Sasha. There was only two religious groups in their world. One who worshipped the walls and the other who worshipped the titans.

But Connie's family and the whole town seemed to have their own little cult, believing in something after death.

Sasha picked up her wooden cup and drank deeply, it was something completely different from what she was raised with. Her father taught her that there was nothing after death, nothing. When the body died the person was no longer there and the corpse only served as food for the trees or animals, paving the way for the next generation of life.

As the sun sunk lower in the sky, one member on the family kept brightening in the lights.

The brown hair young woman turns towards the stretching shadows, she was starting to make out little rock or bumps on the ground.

Sasha turns towards a large chunk of a man with enormous arms, his head was full on silvery grey hairs, next to him was a slim tell woman. These were Connie's grandfather and grandmother, both looked healthy, they wore clothing just as she thought old farmers would dress like, causing her lips to twitch.

The old man was talking loudly to Connie and his cousin, unhappy about the fact that both of his grandsons had not taken up the family's farm. Connie joining the army while his cousin was studying to be a lawyer.

Sasha watched as Connie's father and uncle turned their heads away form their elderly father. The old man kept forgetting that the wall fell and that times were hard. While his body was still fix, his mind was fading.

Sasha places some more food into her mouth and this time chews, she glances toward Connie. His mother was bent over him talking softly into his ear while nodding over her way. It was almost seemed the woman was plotting against her, it not for the fact she appeared very relaxed with her presence.

Suddenly Connie other cousin came hurrying towards her, causing her to grin in delight. This one was a chef and he kept piling food in front of her every twenty minutes, making Connie and his mother frown.

Sasha had done well not to show it, but she really wanted to point and laugh at the overly dress youth. He would flirt outrageously with her while she only cared was the food.

She then gazes over to the chef's mother, Connie's fleshly aunt with no husband, her green eyes were narrowed glaring at her every now and again. She still had a A displease scowl was upon her brow, he was clearly unhappy that her son was acting this way but was dealing with it the best she could.

Connie had showed her their home while the food was being prepared, the whole time he talked highly of his family and their farm non stop. He was not talking now, he appeared annoyed about something and was frowning deeply.

A dog sit happily in the middle of Connie and his mother, this was did not seem like the working ones she was showed earlier, it had followed the bald headed young man around since he returned home.

Sasha looks over towards a woman, long gingerly hair that was tied up at the top of her head, she was leaning over Connie's shoulder, seemingly very pleased about something.

This woman was also Connie's cousin, sister to the chef and daughter to the unmarried aunt.

This woman Sasha could see, wanted Connie more than in a family sort of way, her brown eyes flicked with an unknown emotion when she remember how the ginger hugged the short young man against her chest.

Sasha lost her appetite. Which shocked her, there was still food left and she did not want to eat it.

She gritted her teeth so hard that her jawbone began to ache, standing she wanders over to Connie pushing the woman away and flopping down onto the short baldy's lap.

Grey eyes stared at the brown hair girl in surprise, his mouth partly slightly as he watched her began to eat his remaining meal from his plate.

Sasha lowers her gaze to him, almost daring him to knock her off his lap. When he did not she settle on comfortably against his form, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to the pouting woman.

'_mine_' Sasha thinks grabbing an arm around his shoulder, shoving more food into her mouth, she had only felt this obsessive towards food. She did not question it because she was one to follow her instincts.


End file.
